It is known from the prior art to provide a plurality of shutter panels, each shutter panel having a set of louvers for which the tilt angle may be adjusted. US 2003/0159355 A describes an automatic louver actuating system including a plurality of louvered panels and a respective plurality of motors installed in those panels for controlling tilt of respective sets of louvers.
Motorising the louvered panels in this way is expensive, the weight of each panel is increased and available space for the louvers within the panel is reduced.